


The Heartbreaking Sound of Silence

by orphan_account



Series: Three for All [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The last of the Abby/Lyle-Lester/Lyle drabbles for now.  Back to Lyle's POV for this one.  This is un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.  Lyle belongs to <a href="http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/"><b>fredbassett</b></a>  who, I'm sure, is glad he is out of my clutches for awhile.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Heartbreaking Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the Abby/Lyle-Lester/Lyle drabbles for now. Back to Lyle's POV for this one. This is un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Lyle belongs to [](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile)[**fredbassett**](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/) who, I'm sure, is glad he is out of my clutches for awhile.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:**   
|   
sad  
---|---  
  
**Current music:**   
|   
[Kanye West](http://www.last.fm/music/Kanye%20West) \- [Love Lockdown](http://www.last.fm/music/Kanye%20West/_/Love%20Lockdown) | Powered by [Last.fm](http://www.last.fm/)  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[character: abby maitland](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20abby%20maitland), [character: lt. jon lyle](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20lt.%20jon%20lyle), [character: sir james lester](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20sir%20james%20lester), [fan fiction](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/fan%20fiction), [pairing: lester/lyle](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20lester%2Flyle), [series: three for all](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20three%20for%20all), [threesome: abby/lester/lyle](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/threesome%3A%20abby%2Flester%2Flyle)  
  
  
_**Drabble: The Heartbreaking Sound of Silence**_  
 **Title:** The Heartbreaking Sound of Silence  
 **Rating:** 16  
 **Pairing:** Lyle/Lester  
 **Authors Note:** The last of the Abby/Lyle-Lester/Lyle drabbles for now. Back to Lyle's POV for this one. This is un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Lyle belongs to [](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile)[**fredbassett**](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/) who, I'm sure, is glad he is out of my clutches for awhile.  
 **Authors Note II:** To appease anyone looking to poke me with a pitchfork or a sharp elbow, it's the last drabble for tonight.  Some angry villagers and my forlorn Lester!Muse refuse to let me leave the boys like this for any longer than that.  I do have to sleep, eventually, though so they can deal for at least a day.  Or someone else could fixit... *hint, hint*

As he'd thought over all of Lester's possible reactions to his coming admission, Lyle had imagined a sharp comment that cut him to the quick but put him back in his right mind. He'd imagined being yelled at, though, Lester rarely yelled around him in anything other than the throes of ecstasy. He'd even prepared himself for the ridiculous prospect of being hit. Fuck knew he deserved a smack.

As they lay in the dark, Lester's silence was worse than anything Lyle could have imagined.

Silence allowed him to hear the sound his heart made as it broke in two.


End file.
